


Red Room Reminisce

by widowshela



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-04 22:41:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15850890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/widowshela/pseuds/widowshela
Summary: Two master assassins. Throw in some Netflix, nightmares and match makers and you get chaos. But sometimes chaos is a good thing.





	Red Room Reminisce

It had been a few months since he was back. A few months of pretending everything was okay. It was hard to act normal when really you were struggling to even get up in the morning. If he got to sleep that is. Often he didn’t. He spent hours laying on his bed thinking. Thinking about how much he’d missed. Thinking about who he was. Thinking about who he used to be. He wanted to talk. But he also didn’t want to talk. Once you start talking you can’t stop. You can’t stop talking about the nightmares. You can’t stop talking about the torture. You can’t stop talking about how lost you are. Nobody expected him to be alright. But, to most eyes, he was. Not many could understand that it was an act. Most would presume he was happy to be back. Happy to be with friends, even if they weren’t his old ones. Happy to be free, even if he still felt tied down. Happy to be alive, even if he was dying inside. He did a good job of pretending. Lying about how he was ‘fine’. He stayed mostly to the side. He didn’t talk much, only when spoken to. Before, if he spoke, he’d be punished. It’s hard to start doing things you aren’t used to doing. It’s also hard to stop doing things you are used to doing. He always carried a weapon of some sorts. A knife or a gun, normally with a hand close by ready to pull it out at any moment. Even though he pretended to be fine, he hadn’t smiled yet. Not even a fake one. He was always hard to read from the outside. He seemed fine but after all he went through he couldn’t be. Bucky Barnes was a mystery. However, there was one that understood him. She understood him.


End file.
